Blue -- JURASSIC WORLD, A SHORT STORY
by Zapsalis
Summary: The raptor was left alone, when she was used to living in a pack with her sisters. Hunting wasn't exactly easy with a pack, and it definitely is a whole lot more difficult without one. She misses them dearly. The Indominus Rex invades her dreams, turning them into nightmares each night. Being a lone, sleep-deprived, hungry Velociraptor isn't ideal for living on this island...
1. Part 1

**Blue - A Short Story**

**Part One**

_Pachycephalosaur..._

The female Velociraptor had spent two days without eating anything. It was hard surviving on Isla Nublar as a lone Velociraptor. Raptors are usually in packs and they can hunt down a dinosaur easier, but Blue was all alone with no other living Velociraptor on the island. Most prey were ornithopods such as Edmomtosaurus, Parasauralophus and others moving in large herds so it was extremely hard to hunt one of them down. Blue would usually try to follow other predators that would leave left-overs, but they would eat most of it and leave only the parts they didn't like. Blue had just lost her sisters a few days ago and she was used to hunting with them. Her hunting skills were pretty good, but it was less difficult for her to hunt with other pack members. She didn't know what had happened to her sisters since she was somewhere else when Charlie was blown up and knocked unconscious when Delta and Echo had gotten killed by the Indominus Rex, so she was pretty confused.

Blue smelled the scent of a lone Pachycephalosaurus a few miles away. She was starving and needed something to eat. She can last a few more days without food, but she wouldn't survive for too long.

As she followed the scent, she could smell the dinosaur getting closer and closer until she finally found it. It was a small, female Pachycephalosaurus grazing on the lush green grass.

_Easy._

The small herbivore hadn't realized that there was an apex predator about to pounce on her. As Blue was just a few inches away from the herbivore, the Pachy turned around to see Blue. The Pachy tried to escape but it was too late. Velociraptors are way faster than Pachycephalosaurs. In a few seconds, the herbivore was on the ground already dead. Blue immediately started eating before the scent of the dead dinosaur attracted other hungry carnivores.

The Raptor ate as much as she could until her stomach was finally full. When she finished eating, she smelled a familiar scent. It wasn't the dead dinosaur... it was something else... something bigger, it was a very familiar scent but Blue couldn't figure out what it was so she decided to leave in search for a water source instead of following the scent, so she couldn't get into any trouble. Just in case.

Blue already knew a few parts of the island, so she knew where there was water. After a couple of hours, she had reached a large water source. It was empty, it always was. Which was weird because usually, water sources like these would be full of other dinosaurs.

The female dinosaur began drinking from the fresh, cold water. She washed out the blood from her previous meal and when she finished, she went over to a very small cave that could only fit at least two Velociraptors in it .This was where she would usually sleep. It was kind of like her home, but she was almost never there. Only to sleep.

Blue decided to take a short nap. She almost never gets any sleep at night since she is always on the look out for other vicious carnivores that could eat her.

Since her belly way full and she couldn't smell any dangerous carnivores around, she decided it was a good time to sleep. She got comfortable, curled up and closed her eyes shut.


	2. Part 2

_I open my eyes, smelling a carcass of a familiar dinosaur. I was already feeling hungry again so I decide to follow the scent and see what lind of dinosaur it leads me to. I was surprised I didn't catch the scent of another carnivore, usually there would always be a carnivore already eating from the carcass but I didn't smell any other carnivore._

_As I got closer to it, the scent got stronger._

_Found it!_

_I go over to the carcass and when I look at it... it was the T-Rex that helped fighting the Indominus? How could she have died? She had a huge wound in her stomach and in her neck... what could have killed her? She is literally the queen of the island and the strongest dinosaur..._

_I look around to see if there is any other dinosaur and when I turn back to the carcass, the Indominus was right in front of me. I was so in shock to see her there, did she not get eaten by the Mosasaur?_

_Before I could do anything, the Indominus chargrd at me. She opened her mouth to eat me and-_

I let out a loud and frightened roar.

_It was just a dream..._

I looked around to see if the Indominus was around even though I knew she had died.

I got up, cautiously walked over to the water source next to me and took a few sips. I then walked away, in search of more food. I still smelled that familiar scent I had picked up earlier but I decided to ignore it...

**Two whole weeks passed.**

I hadn't found absolutely anything to eat. There was nothing around! No small herbivore, no dead carcass, nothing! All the herbivores were in huge herds which made it extremely difficult to hunt. I couldn't even pick up the scent of a dead dinosaur, even the larger carnivores were having difficult times trying to hunt down a dinosaur!

I was exhausted. I didn't have any energy and I had been walking around for days trying to look for something to eat. I collapsed to the ground, I couldn't walk anymore. I was incredibly skinny and weak, every bone in my body would show.

_This is the end. This is it for me._

As I slowly started to close my eyes, I felt the ground tremble under me and heard stomping.

_A carnivore. Just eat me and put me out of my misery._

I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the carnivore to just tear me into peaces and just took the life out of me already.

I felt the carnivore breathing right next to me, I didn't even want to open my eyes. The dinosaur didn't do anything to me. I kept waiting and waiting but he wouldn't do anything. I then felt a drop of some liquid fall on my cheek. I decided to open my eyes slowly and what I saw surprised me.

It was the Tyrannosaur I helped in fighting the Indominus! She was holding a dead Gallimimus right in front of me. That was the familiar scent I smelled! Was she following me to make sure I stayed alive?

The Rex dropper the carcass in front of me and tried to push me up. I took time in getting back up since I was so weak. I tore a peace out of the carcass and savoured every peace of it.

Best meal I have ever had.

I am so glad I befriended the queen of Isla Nublar... I guess friendship really does help you in all stages of life.

_**The End.**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so this is my first fanfiction so it may not be very good. I did change the point of views because I felt like this part of the short story would be better written in first person POV. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and any helpful tips would be great for me! Thank you for reading!**

**-MarvelFangirl3000**


End file.
